Uri Kyungie
by Dyodonatsquishy
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] "Kyungsoo itu punya gue" / "Kyungie jangan mau sama Jongin, Jongin itu mesum" / "Kyungie, sini baekki pasangin eyeliner" / "CHANYEOL! DIA PENGUIN GUE!" / "Kyung tidur bareng gue yuk!" / YAOI. Kyungsooxeveryone. Gapake EYD. Pake Lo-Gue ya.


Uri Kyungie

Kyungsoo Pov

Haloo. Nama gue Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara. Gue anak buncrit, paling mungil, dan paling sering dijadiin bahan bullying sama kakak-kakak gue. Kakak pertama gue namanya Yoona. Yoona ini tipe noona yang nyebelin, noona genit, noona rempong, dan yang pasti noona yang pinter dandan. Sebenernya Yoona noona ini tipe orang yang asik, kecuali kalo dia lagi dalam mode eksperimen. Mode eksperimen yang gue maksud disini itu mode eksperimen mencoba alat make up baru. Bayangin cuy, gue kyungsoo namja tampan nan rupawan ini selalu dijadiin kelinci percobaannya si Yonna noona ini. Sedih dd.

Nah, kakak kedua gue namanya Jungkook. Jungkook hyung yang idiotnya warbyasaaah. Kadang kalo gue lagi sama dia, gue suka malu gitu sama tingkahnya. Jungkook ini sering banget bersengkokol sama si Yoona noona kalo mau ngebully gue. Heran dah. Kalo lagi mode normal mereka tuh kek kucing sama anjing. Rebutan mulu. Tengkar mulu. Tapi kalo udah dalam mode _lets-bully-kyungsoo_ mereka jadi kompak banget. Sedih dd (2).

Nah untuk rentang usia, gue sama noona beda 5 tahun. Kalo sama _Kookie hyung_ beda 2 tahun doang. Sekarang noona udah kuliah, nah hyung gue sendiri sekolah disalah satu SMA ternama di Korea, dia masih kelas 2 SMA. Gue sendiri bentar lagi mau pindah ke sekolahnya. Iya pindah. Sebelumnya gue tinggal di Jerman bareng papa gue. Gue ini tipe anak yang penurut, kalo disuruh ini gue nurut, disuruh itu gue nurut. Termasuk waktu gue disuruh pindah ke Jerman selama 3 tahun buat nemenin papa gue kerja.

Tenang aja, orangtua gue engga pisah kok. They still together. Tapi karna mereka sama-sama sibuk, jadi ya gitu. Mama gue ngurus kakak-kakak gue di Korea, sedangkan gue diurus papa. Awalnya gue juga mau diurus mama, Cuma papa gue bilang dia bakal kesepian kalo di Jerman sendiri. Dasar papa kurang belaian. Akhirnya setelah tengkar-tengkar manja si mama ngalah sama papa. Tentu aja mama nggak ngalah gitu aja, apalagi ini menyangkut gue, si anak bungsu yang sangat-sangat penurut. Saking pingin mempertahankan gue banget, si mama sampe menyarankan Yoona noona ato bahkan Kookie hyung buat dibawa sama papa. Tapi papa nolak mentah-mentah. Menurut papa, Yoona noona itu nyeremin, cerewet, manja, rempong, dan terlalu sering berada dalam mode eksperimen. Katanya juga Yoona noona ini pinter ngehabisin duitnya papa kek mama yang mana otomatis papa mendapat hadiah lemparan dua stiletto tajem milik mama sama Yoona noona. Tapi mama ga nyerah gitu aja. Dia juga nawarin Kookie hyung buat dibawa sama papa, tapi lagi-lagi papa alasan. Katanya Kookie hyung itu nyebelin, jail, cerewet juga, terus kalo dimarahin papa dia malah marahin papa balik. Bener-bener anak yang warbyasah. Papa bilang Cuma gue anak paling normal. Katanya gue ini tipe anak ideal, yang kalo disuruh A bakal nurut, suruh B bakal nurut, suruh C bakal nurut dan begitu seterusnya. Dan ketika papa ngomong kaya gitu, gue berasa jadi babu -_-

Gue bakal mulai sekolah di SM Senior High School lusa. Sekolah terfavorit di negara gue. Gue juga bakal satu angkatan sama kakak gue. Kenapa gue bisa seangkatan sama kakak gue? Itu karna gue pernah akselerasi dua kali gitu pas masih SD. Jadi ya nggak heran kalo kelas gue sejajar sama si Kookie hyung.

"Kyungie kusayang, bangun yuk. Lo kan hari ini harus mulai sekolah. Bangun yuk say. Biar ga telat. Kalo telat nanti kamu bakal aku tinggal lho. Yuk bangun say. Terus mandi ya, ato mungkin kamu mau mandi sama aku?" coba tebak siapa yang ngomong kaya gitu? Yap! Siapa lagi kalo bukan kookie hyungku yang luar biasa idiotnya. Dulu dosa apa sih mama gue sampe punya anak ajaib kaya dia? _Sedih kyungie kak_ **ToT**

"Lo keluar dari kamar gue sekarang. Gue mau mandi. Gue ga bakal keluar dari selimut ini kalo lo belom keluar dari kamar gue." Bukannya apa. Gue ini males banget kalo harus jalan ke kamar mandi sambil diliatin dia soalnya gue berasa dia natap gue kek orang mau nelanjangin gue tau gak. Intens banget. _Jijik dd ewh_.

"Lho emang kenapa say? Apa kamu sekarang lagi gapake baju ya. Jadi malu gitu sama Kookie hyungmu yang ketampanannya tiada tara ini? Iihhh kamu imut deh. Jadi makin cinta." Huek. Anak siapa sih nih orang? Mesum banget.

"Lo keluar sekarang, ato guling ini melayang ke kepala lo?"

"gimana kalo hatimu yang melayang ke hatiku?" Jungkook ngedip-ngedipin matanya ke gue. Ehm, itu dia sakit mata ya? Atau mungkin kelilipan?

"Lo kenapa?" Kookie hyung masih ngedipin matanya. Gue jadi khawatir nih. Jangan-jangan dia kelilipan debu yang ukurannya extra besar gitu? Duh takut nih gue. Mending gue tiupin aja ya matanya? Kali aja dia berhenti ngedipin matanya.

Author Pov

Kyungsoo mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Jungkook yang masih setia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Dan ..

 _ **PLAK!**_

"Appo! Hyung kenapa aku ditampar? Appo, sakit sekali." Kyungsoo meringis sembari memegang pipinya yang terdapat cap tangan milik Jungkook hyungnya.

Sementara itu, Jungkook masih memandang Kyungsoo penuh selidik dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa yang mau lo lakuin? Lo kok mesum pagi-pagi sih?" Jungkook menatap Kyungsoo dengan err.. sedikit salah tingkah?

"Mesum? Mesum gimana?"

"Itu tadi lo deketin wajah lo ke gue."

"Itu soalnya gue mau niup mata lo. Gue kira lo kelilipan debu extra besar gitu. Soalnya lo kedip-kedip mulu daritadi. Gue kan khawatir. Emang lo tadi mikir gue mau ngapain?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya imut. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang pipi kanannya yang terdapat bekas tamparan Jungkook. Bibir heartshape nya mengerucut lucu _. Pose yang imut_ **ToT**

'Uggh. Kyeopta. Adek siapa sih ini, hmmm?' Jungkook bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri sembari memandangi adik bungsunya itu.

"Gak. Gue ga mikir apa-apa. Sono mandi lo. Gue mau ke ruang makan dulu. Bhay." Dengan segera Jungkook meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Daritadi kek. Dasar aneh." Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari tidurnya, dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk persiapan masuk ke sekolah barunya.

 **SM SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

Kyungsoo pov

Akhirnya gue sampe juga di sekolah baru gue. Omong-omong gue berangkat sendiri lhoo. Mandiri kan gue? Gue sengaja nggak bareng Kookie hyung soalnya gue emang tadi rada ribet gitu, biasa anak rajin. Persiapannya banyak. Mulai dari kerapian seragam sampe kelengkapan buku. Beda sama Kookie hyung yang penampilannya kek orang mau ngajak tubir gitu, udah gitu tas nya kempes lagi. Tuh bocah niat sekolah ngga sih? Kyungsoo lelah punya kakak kek gitu. Siapapun tolong adopsi kyungie **ToT**

 **TBC**

 **Haloo~ This is my first fanfiction. I love kyungsoo so damn much. He is so cute. If you dont like it, just go away from here, K?**


End file.
